Método
by Noldolante
Summary: De como Bilbo Bolsón se encuentra involucrado con tres famosos personajes.


**Nota:** Bilbo, Gandalf y los enanos son de los famosos libros del profesor Tolkien, los trolls también, pero como no verán son diferentes en este fic.

**Método.**

"_Había tres criaturas muy grandes sentadas alrededor de una hoguera de troncos de haya, y estaban asando un carnero espetado en largos asadores de madera y chupándose la salsa de los dedos." _

_El Hobbit, capítulo 2 'Carnero asado'_

-Este carnero es de lo mejor -dijo un troll relamiendo su gordo pulgar –¿De dónde dices que lo sacaste?

-Con mis grandes habilidades de cazadora no representó ningún esfuerzo –dijo otro troll que chupaba un grande hueso ya sin carne

–Pásame otro vaso de cerveza.

El segundo troll cambió de tema de conversación cuando le arrojó a un tercero una rústica cubeta de madera, que fue a dar directamente en medio de los ojos del anonadado primer troll que no fue lo suficientemente hábil como para esquivar el golpe.

-¡Ten más cuidado! –le reclamó –Al menos se más agradecida por la cerveza que conseguí. Aunque con mi gran belleza no fue difícil convencer a aquellos campesinos de darme su barril.

-Para mí hubiera sido igual de fácil –interrumpió el tercero –con mi magia aprendida en la escuela de hechicería de Hogwarts…

Pero el troll no pudo terminar su frase ya una pequeña figura apareció detrás de él hurgando en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es esto? –agarró a Bilbo por los cabellos cuando se dio la vuelta -¿Qué eres tú?

-Soy un saque… -Pero Bilbo lo pensó mejor y corrigió su frase –Hobbit, soy un hobbit.

-¿Un saquehobbit? –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor no me cocinen –suplicó Bilbo –soy un excelente cocinero, si me dejan vivir les prepararé el mejor desayuno que hayan probado.

-Nosotras no pensamos comerte –dijo uno de los trolls.

-¿No van a asarme como a este carnero? –el hobbit los miró intrigado

-Claro que no, no seas tonto –el segundo troll habló –nosotros no comemos saquehobbits, estamos en otra misión.

-¿Cuál es esa misión? –preguntó Bolsón con curiosidad –si me permiten preguntar.

-Vamos al Bosque Negro en busca del hijo del rey de los elfos –chillaron al mismo tiempo los tres

-¿Y para qué buscan al hijo del rey, es que acaso buscan vengarse de él?

-Oh no! –dijo un gris troll –él todavía no lo sabe pero se enamorará perdidamente de mí porque yo Guillewen, soy una magnífica cazadora que lo acompañará en sus futuras misiones.

-¿Estás loca? –empujó la segunda –Legolas se enamorará de mí, Bertowen, porque soy la criatura más bella que jamás habitó la Tierra Media.

-Las dos están muy equivocadas –dijo una tercera, luciendo un enorme chipote en la frente –El príncipe perderá la cabeza por mí, Tomwen, que vine del futuro, cuando me caí de cabeza sobre la banqueta y del golpe vine hasta la Tierra Media donde me encontrarán unos amables elfos quienes cuidaran de mí y entre ellos estará Legolas, quien no podrá resistir mis encantos, pero su padre se opondrá porque no somos de la misma raza, aunque él no sabe que yo no llegué aquí por casualidad sino para salvar a todo este planeta del poder maligno de Voldemort, por eso es que aunque todavía no sé nada soy una poderosa maga, alumna de Gandalf, pero mis poderes fácilmente superan a los suyos, pero no tienen que decirle nada porque se pone celoso…

Pero este último troll no pudo terminar su extensa conversación ya que una voz se escuchó que decía:

-¡Que el amanecer caiga sobre vosotros y que sea piedra sobre vosotros_(El hobbit, capítulo 2, Carnero asado)_

E inmediatamente el primer rayo de la aurora se posó sobre Tomwen que se convirtió en piedra y Guillewen y Bertowen se quedaron inmóviles cuando la miraron porque también se convirtieron en dura roca.

-Eso casi nunca falla –salió Gandalf de detrás de un árbol sonriente –Siempre son sus relatos los que les hacen olvidarse que deben volver bajo tierra antes de que salga el sol, pero como son trolls nunca aprenden.

-Gandalf ¡Que felicidad más grande! –Se acercó al mago el pequeño hobbit para abrazar sus piernas –Por un momento creí que sería comido por esos tres.

-Pierde cuidado pequeño amigo, tú no eres su presa.

-¿Entonces quién es? –La curiosidad de los hobbits suele ser grande en ocasiones –no comprendí ninguna de sus charlas.

-Eso, mi amigo, es otra historia de la que no tendrías que enterarte, pero de la que estoy seguro el hijo del Rey Thranduil estará agradecido porque le prestes tu historia para deshacerse de esa plaga –Gandalf sonrió otra vez –Sí, estará agradecido de que hayamos convertido a esas tres en piedra. Vamos Bolsón, los enanos nos esperan detrás de esos árboles.

-Voy –dijo el hobbit corriendo un poco para alcanzar al mago –pero cuéntame sobre esta historia.

-Para comenzar te diré que es sólo uno de los tantos métodos que tienen los Valar para deshacerse de estas horripilantes criaturas.

-¿Los trolls?

-No, mi amigo, las Mary Sue.


End file.
